Una Navidad Especial
by Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay
Summary: UA. Dino tiene planeado declararse a kuro, lo lograra con la ayuda de Aoi y Takeshi?,... Takeshi aprovechara esto para declararsele a Aoi?, como ira todo esto?,... que pasara al ultimo?,.. pues pasen para saber que es lo que pasara en esta Navidad. Regalo para mi amiga MuschelWars. No Yaoi!.


**Este es un one-shot que esta dedicado a mi queridisima amiga y hermana del alma Kuro! (MuschelWars).**

**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Amano, (si fueran míos hubiera peleado con todo para que siguiera el anime.. Q-Q).**

**El personaje de Kuro le pertenece exclusivamente a (MuschelWars), a mi solo me pertenece el personaje de Aoi y este one-shot.**

**Les deseo una Feliz Navidad! a todos!.**

**NOTA: perdón por mi mala ortografía, es algo que aun estoy arreglando... Un.n.**

* * *

Una Navidad Especial.

Era un nuevo día, o más especifico era veinticuatro de Diciembre de la mañana, a esa hora apenas se estaba levantando una chica de su cama, era de cabellos negros con destellos plateados y sus ojos antes cerrados eran de un tono rojizo que al contacto con la luz del sol que entraba por su habitación brillaban de una forma hipnótica.

Al ver que era un nuevo día la chica se levanta algo somnolienta pero con una sonrisa al recordar que al otro día era Navidad, así que con tranquilidad se levanto de su cómoda cama para tenderla e ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno tanto para ella como para su amiga. Al recordarla eso hiso que recordara que ya iba a ser un año viviendo en Namimori junto con su amiga, tanto los padres de ella como los suyos siempre estaban de viajes de negocios haciendo que viajaran de un lado a otro y no durase más que solo unos pocos meses en una misma escuela, así que con esfuerzo había conseguido junto con su amiga que sus padres les dieran el permiso de vivir por ellas mismas, al principio los padres no lo aceptaron pero al ver que las dos eran tercas y para ellas era lo mejor, las dejaron ir con la condición de que ellos impondrían el lugar y el colegio, dando como resultado el estar ahí.

Una vez levantada procedió a tender su cama y cambiarse por algo cómodo como una polera de mangas largas de color violeta con detalles en blanco, un pantalón de mezclilla, al ir a la cocina no pudo evitar pasar por la habitación de su amiga por lo que al entre abrir la puerta vio como se encontraba aun dormida siendo tapada hasta la cara para que no le molestaran los rayos del sol solo siendo visible una pequeña manta de pelo color castaño, al verla no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña risa cerrando la puerta.

Al llegar a la cocina empezó a sacar lo necesario del refrigerador para preparan un pequeño y saludable desayuno al estilo americano, cuando estaba calentando el pan vio que ya era hora de despertar a su amiga por lo que simplemente acomodo todo y fue al cuarto de la chica para despertarla. Abrió la puerta y al entrar vio que aun seguía dormida por lo que fue a abrir las cortinas haciendo que el sol entrara al oscuro cuarto.

-El desayuno ya está servido Aoi, baja para que vengas a desayunar – le dice la oji roja mientras movía un poco a su amiga.

Aoi al sentir que alguien abría por completo las cortinas de su habitación se removió en su cama enterrándose viva en las cobijas que usaba… mas al escuchar la voz de su amiga y la palabra desayuno en la misma oración hiso que se sentara en su cama después de sentir como la movía lentamente.

-ya… voy ku-ro – dice esto último bostezando de sueño Aoi mientras se refregaba el ojo con su mano a la vez que se estiraba para quitarse lo entumecido de su cuerpo.

-Te espero abajo – le dice Kuro con una sonrisa mientras salía del cuarto de su amiga sabiendo que iba a bajar enseguida.

-Hai! – susurra la chica mientras abría sus ojos revelando ser de un color zafiro, después de unos segundos y ver que no se quedaba otra vez dormida se levanto y con pasos perezosos salió de su habitación aun en pijama y sin tender su cama ya que lo aria una vez desayunaría, pero antes se lavaría ya que si no se quedaría dormida en pleno desayuno.

Una vez lavada la cara la castaña bajo al primer piso con dirección a la cocina en donde ya la esperaba su amiga Kuro con el desayuno servido en la mesa, al acercarse el olor de la comida servida hiso que se le abriera el apetito haciendo que su panza rugiera.

-Hehehe,… al parecer tengo mucha hambre – dice apenada Aoi y mientras tomaba asiento escuchaba como su amiga peli negra se reía.

-Eso parece – le dice con una sonrisa Kuro una vez calmada tomando asiento enfrente de ella para empezar a desayunar.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente entre las dos amigas, platicando de cosas como el colegio, en donde se encontraban sus padres en ese momento, de lo que harían en vacaciones y otras cosas más, al terminar de comer Aoi recogió los platos sucios y guardaba otras cosas mientras que Kuro lavaba los platos usados al igual que toda vasija que había utilizado.

-Me iré a cambiar para ir a comprar lo que falta Kuro – le dice Aoi mientras subía las escaleras con dirección hacia su habitación para cambiarse.

-Hai – le responde Kuro siguiendo lavando los utensilios sucios – La lista está en la mesita a un lado de la puerta – le contesta sabiendo que su amiga la había escuchado.

Aoi escucho lo que había dicho su amiga, mas no había dicho nada ya que se había metido rápidamente a su habitación para cambiarse para salir, se puso una polera de mangas largas y de cuello largo de color celeste, unos jeans y unos conver´s cómodos, tomo rápidamente una bolsita con su dinero y bajo, al estar en el primer piso se dirigió a una puerta que estaba cercas de la puerta de salida y de ahí saco una chaqueta larga que le llegaba hasta los rodillas de color negra.

-Itekimas – grita Aoi saliendo mientras en el proceso tomaba el pequeño papelito que era la lista de lo que tenía que comprar.

-Iterashai – le responde Kuro saliendo de la cocina viendo como su amiga se marchaba con dirección al mercado – bueno, será mejor que termine con las cosas antes de empezar a prepararme, ya que aún hay tiempo – se dijo a si misma mientras iba a su habitación a recoger unas cosas, mas al pasar por el cuarto de su amiga vio que la cama no estaba tendida, así que con una sonrisa entra y la empieza a tender.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Aoi caminaba con dirección al mercado para comprar las cosas que le hacían falta a Kuro para que ella cocinara, y es que después de rogarle mucho su amiga había aceptado hacer una pequeña cena con dos amigos, al pensar en la pequeña cena que iban a hacer no pudo evitar pensar en la verdad tras la cena, esa reunión no era más que una fachada para lo que era en realidad, al pensar en eso no pudo evitar reír su amiga Kuro si que se iba a llevar una sorpresa.

Pero la verdad era que quería estar ahí cuando se descubriera la verdad de dicha reunión, mas era algo que no le correspondía ver aun si fuera ella quien había organizado eso a petición de él, pero bueno al menos no estaría sola, Takeshi la acompañaría mientras estuvieran fuera. Con eso en mente entro al mercado para empezar a comprar las cosas de la lista que le había escrito Kuro.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Ya era algo tarde cuando un rubio de ojos ámbar se levantaba de su cama, pero era comprensible después de todo se había acostado tarde ya que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ocurriría esa misma noche, su cerebro no dejaba de asaltarlo con imágenes que la mayoría de ellas lo deprimían al escuchar una negativa de parte de ella.

-Maldición – gruño Dino tapándose la cara con sus almohadas al pensar en esos pensamientos que lo asaltaban, sabía que esa noche podía ocurrir de todo, y por más que su amiga de ojos azules le había dicho que ocurriría lo contrario de sus pensamientos no podía evitar esa incertidumbre de que si ella se equivocaba.

Deprimido se levanto de su cama con dirección hacia el baño para tomarse una larga y relajante baño para olvidarse de esos pensamientos que lo asaltaban de un momento a otro. Agradecía a su amiga que lo estaba apoyando tanto a ella como su amigo peli negro, después de contarle sus inseguridades sobre eso ella le dijo que lo ayudaría, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, había organizado esa reunión para que él pudiera hacer lo que tenía planeado, suspirando se metió a la ducha para relajarse y de dejar de pensar en cosas innecesarias.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Takeshi ya tenía mucho tiempo de estar despierto, y había estado practicando con la katana desde temprano para poder tranquilizarse, y es que Dino lo había convencido para que pudiera decirle lo que sentía a la chica que le gustaba, ya que tendría una gran oportunidad cuando ellos se fueran solos, de solo pensar que estaría solo con ella no pudo evitar quedarse inmovilizado y sonrojarse levemente, aun que no era la primera vez que estaban solos,…. pero de solo pensar en lo que aria eso cambiaba las cosas.

-No dejare que pase de hoy – se dijo a sí mismo el oji pardo mientras tomaba una toalla y se limpiaba su frente que había estado sudando – Hoy será el día – se dio ánimos el chico.

Y con esos pensamientos salió del dojo para dirigirse hacia su habitación para darse un baño ya que no quería que se le hiciera tarde para llegar a la casa de las chicas, esa cena solo era una fachada para lo que tenía pensado hacer con Dino, aun que cada uno por su lado lo iba a hacer, de seguro las dos chicas no sabían lo que les esperaba. Al llegar a su habitación no pudo evitar pasar su mirada por una cajita con un moño de regalo para Navidad, y al verla no pudo evitar sonreír de pura felicidad.

-Espero que le guste- susurro Takeshi mientras pasaba de largo e iba por un cambio de ropa para meterse al baño.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Aoi llego cansada a la casa cargando unas bolsas con ella, y es que en el mercado donde había ido no tenían unos condimentos que había pedido su amiga así que había ido a otra hasta encontrar el ultimo condimento que pedía la lista.

-Tadaima – dijo entrando y yendo a la cocina para dejar las bolsas e irse a tirar al sofá de lo cansada que estaba.

-Okairi – le respondió Kuro apareciendo en la sala, había estado en la lavandería secando la ropa cuando había escuchado la puerta de entrada abrirse y escuchar a su amiga – compraste todo? – le pregunto al verla tan cansada y preguntándose el por qué había llegado tarde.

-Hai,… gomen.. llegue tarde por que los condimentos que habías pedido no estaban a donde había ido.. al parecer se habían agotado, así que tuve que ir a otra hasta encontrarlas – le informa con una sonrisa mientras descansaba sus pies cansados.

-Ya veo,.. gracias – le dice con una sonrisa acariciando sus cabellos para después ir a la cocina para empezar a guardar las cosas.

Aoi con una sonrisa miro a su amiga entrar a la cocina y sin que ella se lo esperara sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse por sí mismos y de un momento para otro cayo rendida por el cansancio, cuando Kuro había terminado de guardar las cosas vio con una sonrisa recargada en la pared como su amiga castaña se encontraba rendida y había caído dormida por el cansancio, así que despacio y sin hacer ruido salió de la sala para terminar de recoger lo que le faltaba para empezar a hacer los preparativos para la pequeña cena que tendrían dentro de unas horas.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Dino una vez cambiado con una polera blanca de mangas largas, unos pantalones color verde militar con varias bolsas y una chaqueta larga de igual color con una capucha que tenia peluche en las orillas y unos conver´s blanco y una vez desayunado salió rumbo a la joyería en donde había pedido un encargo.

-Espero que le guste – decía el rubio empezando a caminar hacia el centro de Namimori en donde iría a recoger ese regalo que había pedido personalmente.

El chico iba mirando como todos los puestos estaban llenos, miraba como algunas personas de último momento compraban las cosas que les hacían falta, al ser un día antes de Navidad todos se preparaban para una cena o una fiesta de Navidad. Dino camino y camino hasta llegar a su destino en donde entro, ahí lo atendió un empleado.

-Vengo por un pedido que encargue hace unos meses – le dice el bronco mirando al empleado pasándole un papelito con los detalles de su compra y el ticket.

-Entiendo,…. Espere un momento – le dice el empleado una vez leído el papelito con los detalles en la compra.

-Espere… puede envolverlo como un regalo? – le pregunta antes de que desapareciera el trabajador.

-Por supuesto, en un momento más se lo traigo – le dijo con una sonrisa el vendedor antes de desaparecer por una puerta.

Dino no tuvo mucho que esperar ya que a los minutos apareció el mismo trabajador que le había tendido junto con una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo de color rojo con copos de nieve en plateado y un moño del mismo color, el rubio se lo agradeció y salió contento de tener su regalo en sus manos, al ver la hora que era decidió ir a un lugar de encuentro en donde se vería ahí con su amigo Takeshi para irse juntos.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Takeshi una vez termino de bañarse y alistarse salió al restaurante de su padre para ayudarlo hasta la hora acordada, al llegar vio que el lugar estaba lleno, así que una vez se puso un mantel empezó a ayudar a tomar los pedidos, servir las bebidas y ayudar a su padre con la preparación de Sushi, tuvo un tiempo de descanso en donde comió algo de sushi, no quería comer mucho ya que en la noche cenarían y el quería esperarse para ese entonces.

Cuando termino de ayudar y al ver la hora que era se despidió de su padre quien le despidió con una sonrisa antes de volver a su trabajo, Takeshi dejo el mantel que llevaba en la cocina del restaurante y se fue a su habitación para recoger el regalo y una chaqueta grande con varios cordones para abotonar, al salir se abrigo bien y empezó a caminar hacia una calle en concreto y es que había acordado con su amigo Dino el verse con él para ir los dos a la casa de las chicas. Al llegar vio que ya lo estaba esperando el rubio.

-Yoo! Dino – le saluda apareciendo el peli negro mirando como su amigo estaba recargado en la pared.

-Hola Takeshi… llegas a tiempo – le dice mientras se paraba dejando la pared que estaba recargada hace unos momentos – nos vamos? - le pregunta señalando el camino atrás de él.

-Si – le responde el oji pardo empezando a caminar a un lado del chico – estás listo? – le pregunta mirando a su amigo.

-Eso creo – le responde nerviosamente – y tú?... se lo dirás? – le pregunta interesado el rubio.

-Lo mismo que tu… hehehe – se ríe nervioso Takeshi llevando su mano a la parte de aras de su cabeza.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Aoi empezaba a acomodar la mesa una vez ayudo a Kuro a preparar la cena de esa noche, había despertado hace unas horas y empezaba a ayudar a su amiga quien estaba horneando pequeños panes para acompañar esa cena Navideña.

-Listo Kuro, ya termine aquí – le dice la oji azul empezando a caminar hacia su amiga quien sacaba una charola del horno.

-Gracias,… puedes empezar a acomodar el pan en las cestas y ponerlos en la mesa? – le pregunta mientras miraba el guisado que había hecho.

-Hai!... – le responde empezando a acomodar los pequeños panes dentro de una cesta e irse hacia la mesa, mas en el camino vio que ya era la hora – Kuro… ya es la hora – le responde dejando la pequeña cesta en la mesa.

Kuro al escuchar a su amiga volteo a la ventana viendo que ya estaba oscuro, y al voltear hacia el reloj vio que ya era la hora en la que llegarían los chicos, por lo que se apresuro para terminar de arreglar la mesa.

Aoi estaba limpiando la cocina mientras Kuro hacia los últimos preparativos de la comida cuando se escucho el sonido del timbre, por lo que se seca sus manos para ir a abrir la puerta ya que había visto que Kuro la miraba dándole a entender que abriera por ella.

-Hola! – dice animada Aoi al abrir la puerta y ver a los dos chicos enfrente de ella – pasen, está haciendo frio afuera – les invita a pasar.

-Hola Aoi – saluda Dino entrando primero al lugar a la vez que abría una puerta que se encontraba a un lado para dejar su abrigo.

-Hola! – saluda más alegre Takeshi entrando a la casa y al igual que el rubio dejaba su chaqueta en el ropero.

-Y Kuro? – pregunta el oji ámbar mirando por el lugar sin rastro de la chica en cuestión.

-En la cocina – le responde rápidamente mirando al chico – Ya prepare el lugar para ti – le dice dándole una palmadita en el hombro con una sonrisa.

-Gracias – dice apenado sabiendo que esa cena era para otra cosa.

-Hahaha, Dino tendrás que esforzarte – le dice divertido el oji pardo mientras se recargaba en el hombro de la chica.

-Sí,… nee, que tal si vamos a la sala – les dice llevándolos a dicho lugar – yo iré por Kuro – y cuando dice esto último desaparece de la vista de ellos para ir a la cocina en donde se encontraba Kuro – está todo listo? – le pregunta con curiosidad.

-Sí,.. no te preocupes, vamos con los chicos – le dice yendo a la sala en donde ahí se encontraron a los dos chicos platicando amenamente – Hola chicos – les saluda sentándose en un sofá quedando a un lado de Dino.

-Hola Kuro- le corresponde Takeshi mientras ve como Aoi se sentaba a un lado de él cosa que le saco una sonrisa.

-Hola Kuro – le responde Dino feliz porque Kuro se hubiera sentado con él.

Empezaron a hablar de sus vacaciones, de los días que no se habían visto,… Dino les conto que había hecho un pequeño viaje a su casa en Italia para ver a sus familiares por unos días ya que no quería quedarse allí, aun que la verdadera razón era que así podría estar más tiempo con esa chica que lo volvía loca. Takeshi relato sobre un partido que había tenido a los días que había salido de vacaciones, contándoles como había ganado con su equipo, y que al regresar lo único que había hecho era ayudar a su padre en el restaurant.

-Valla sí que se divirtieron – les dice Kuro al escuchar los relatos de los chicos, en especial el de Dino ya que a ella le encantaría ir a Italia.

-Las otras vacaciones, los invitare ir a mi casa – les dice el rubio mirando a la chica que tenia al lado suyo.

-Honto?... – pregunto alegre Aoi mirando al rubio quien asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa – genial! – grita dando un pequeño salto.

-Hahaha… será divertido ir todos juntos – dice el oji pardo mirando como Aoi se encontraba emocionada a un lado de él, teniendo muchas ganas de poder abrazarla, mas conteniéndose – Y ustedes que hicieron? – les pregunta mirando a las chicas.

-Cierto,… como se las pasaron con sus padres? – quiso saber el bronco, y es que las chicas habían salido a visitar a sus padres por unos días como lo había hecho él.

-Buueeeno~… - dice Aoi canturreando sin muchas ganas, haciendo que Takeshi se le quedara viendo extrañado.

-Tenían mucho trabajo que no los vimos, solo unas pocas horas a lo mucho – le responde Kuro a la pregunta silenciosa que rondaba a los chicos.

-Ya veo – dice un poco desanimado Dino mirando a Kuro al ver que no había podido estar mucho tiempo con sus padres.

-Bueno.. al menos nos divertimos… - dice la oji azul alzando sus hombros – la playa es divertido para todo el mundo -.

Ante eso los chicos no pudieron evitar imaginarse a las chicas en trajes de baño,… mas al pensar en eso no pudieron evitar pensar que alguien mas, específicamente hablando " varios chicos", las habían visto, y una pequeña furia creció al solo pensar en eso, y ellos no habían estado ahí para defenderlas de tipejos que pudiera acercárseles con segundas y primeras intenciones.

-Souka – susurro algo serio el peli negro mirando al techo para que no viera Aoi como su mirada mostraba unas ganas de matar.

-Y… se divirtieron mucho? – quiso indagar mas Dino queriendo saber si alguien se les había acercado.

-Pues si… fue divertido tomar clases de surf – le respondió con una sonrisa la chica.

-Sí,… aun que me molestaba que a cada oportunidad nos interrumpían – pensando en que varios chicos se les habían acercado cada vez que tenían las clases de surf – la maestra se enojo tanto que los espanto a todos – conto con una risa Aoi sin poder contenerse al contar eso.

-Maestra? – pregunto curioso Takeshi mirando a la chica por una explicación.

-Sí,.. Nuestra teníamos a una mujer como maestra de surf – le respondió Kuro feliz al recordar lo que había contado su amiga.

-Hoo,.. qué bueno – dice contento Dino, queriendo ir a agradecerle a esa mujer por espantar a esos cretinos que quisieron acercársele a la oji roja.

Después de eso empezaron a hablar más amenamente, sobre cosas que harían a partir de esas vacaciones, como salir a pasear al parque, ir a ver películas, o quedarse en una casa a jugar video juegos, o en el caso de Aoi diciéndole a Takeshi que cuando quisiera podía ir a ayudarlo con el restaurant de su padre cosa que el chico acepto gustoso solo por tenerla cercas de él, además de que su padre le había estado insinuando cosas como que tenia no tenia que perder mucho tiempo antes de que alguien se la ganara, o que si no se apuraba ella no lo esperaría y cosas así.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que un sonido de alarma inundara el lugar, haciendo que Kuro se levantase al igual que Aoi quienes ya sabían que era.

-Ya está el pavo… por qué no pasan al comedor?,.. en un momento les serviremos – les dice la peli negra antes de salir siendo seguida por Aoi.

-De acuerdo – le respondió el oji ámbar antes de pararse e irse con su amigo al comedor en donde todo ya estaba listo.

A los pocos minutos llegaron las dos chicas poniendo el pavo y el resto de comida en la mesa, las dos chicas se dispusieron a servir la comida quienes tanto Takeshi y Dino aceptaban gustosos ya que tenían cierta hambre, y con solo oler lo que estaba en la mesa solo hacía que se les abriera el apetito de volada.

-Provecho – dijo Kuro sentándose en su asiento a un lado de Dino.

-Esperemos que les guste – les dice contenta Aoi sentándose a un lado de Takeshi.

-Itadakimasu – dijeron los dos chicos antes de empezar a comer lo que habían preparado las chicas deleitándose con la cena.

-Está muy rico – respondió Dino probando más de su plato.

-Les quedo sabroso – esta vez responde Takeshi tomando un poco de pan y llevárselo a la boca.

-Qué bueno que les haya gustado – respondió felizmente Aoi empezando a probar algo de su plato.

-Sí,.. nos esforzamos mucho – contesto Kuro que al igual que su amiga empezó a probar algo de su plato ya que al igual que su amiga habían esperado por saber que era lo que pensaban los chicos.

La noche fue agradable, con mucha plática y comentando anécdotas, una vez terminaron de comer y de platicar mas, empezaron a recoger las cosas siendo ayudadas por los chicos, quienes se disponían de guardar las cosas mientras que las chicas lavaban los platos sucios. Cundo terminaron vieron que faltaban unos pocos minutos para que fueran las 12 en punto, siendo Navidad, por lo que tanto Dino quien miro a Aoi asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que tenía que dejarles la casa.

-Nee Takeshi, me acompañas a una parte? – le pregunta Aoi mirando al chico con una sonrisa sabiendo para que.

-Por supuesto – le contesta sabiendo que ya era hora, mas Kuro se extraño con eso ya que no sabía lo que iba a hacer su amiga ya que no le había contado nada al respecto.

-Arigato,… espérame unos momentos iré a recoger algo a mi cuarto – le responde saliendo corriendo a su habitación una vez se secara las manos.

-A donde van? – pregunta curiosa Kuro mirando al oji pardo.

-No lo sé – responde actuando un poco extrañado, aun que era verdad que no sabia a donde iban a ir, no podía decirle la verdad detrás de eso.

-Vamos,.. tal vez Aoi quiere ir a una parte y no quiere ir sola – le dijo con una sonrisa Dino tratando de distraerla.

Kuro se le quedo mirando, mas al recordar que su amiga era miedosa, y que ya era muy tarde tendría miedo de ir caminando por ahí a oscuras,… ante eso no pudo evitar suspirar mas con una sonrisa asiente. Mientras tanto Aoi había llegado a su cuarto en donde toma una pequeña mochilita poniendo solo sus cosas importantes dentro,… y de su ropero saco un pequeño regalo para su amigo Takeshi.

-Espero que le guste – susurra sonrojada pero con una sonrisa Aoi,… guardando el regalo en la mochilita y saliendo con dirección a la cocina en donde estaban todos – listo,… vámonos – dice apareciendo con una sonrisa.

Takeshi al verla la siguió con una sonrisa, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos quienes le respondieron igual, tomo su chaqueta y el abrigo de Aoi y se lo tendió cosa que ella agradeció, para después salir los dos hacia afuera sin ningún lugar en concreto a donde ir.

-Y a dónde iremos? – le pregunta interesado el chico abrochándose y metiendo sus manos en la chaqueta que tenia sintiendo el pequeño regalo que tenia.

-Que te parece si vamos al parque que esta cercas de aquí? – le pregunta totalmente abrigada la chica colgándose su mochila en su hombro.

-Eso sería bueno – le contesta el chico mirando a la chica con una sonrisa para después empezar a caminar con ella a un lado con dirección al parque sintiéndose realmente contento de poder estar a solas con la chica que le gustaba.

Aoi empezó a sentirse nerviosa estando sola con el chico que hacía que sintiera mariposas en su estomago, mas no lo aparentaba haciendo un poco difícil ver a través de ella, mas solo unos pocos podían ver que estaba realmente nerviosa y su sonrojo no era a causa del frio.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Cuando Takeshi y Aoi se había ido Kuro procedió a recoger las cosas siendo ayudada por Dino quien buscaba una forma para poder acercársele y poder decirle lo que sentía por ella, al ver la hora vio que solo le quedaban cinco minutos para que fueran las doce, al voltear a la chica vio que esta ya tenía todo recogido y limpio, por lo que tomando aire se da la vuelta y camina hacia ella.

-Kuro.. Podemos ir a la sala? – le pregunta el bronco entre serio y nervioso haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera.

-Claro,… ya termine – le dice con una sonrisa siendo guiada por el chico, sentía un poco de curiosidad el comportamiento de él, más sabia que no sería nada malo ya que confiaba plenamente en él.

-Veras,.. tengo que contarte algo realmente importante – le dice mientras sentaba a la chica a un lado de él, más de un momento a otro empezó a ponerse nervioso ya que se acercaba el momento.

-Si? – pregunto insegura Kuro ya que veía como le costaba al chico decirle lo que tenía que decir, vio como este tomaba aire y estrujaba algo que estaba en su pantalón o eso le dio a entender al ver que aferraba su mano en una de sus bolsas.

-Veras,… hace mucho tiempo quise decírtelo – empezó a decir el chico tomando valor a cada momento que pasaba, preocupando mas y mas a la chica que tenia sentado a un lado de él, mas cuando lo iba a interrumpir Dino la detiene – espera,… es algo importante que tengo que decirte,.. veras.. desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez,.. me llamaste mucho la atención,… en pocas palabras,.. Kuro.. me gustas – le dice tomando las manos de ella.

-…. – Kuro se quedo sin palabras… no sabía que pensar ni que decir, su mente se había quedado en blanco, mas su corazón se sentía ese calor que crecía mucho, sentía como su estomago se removía como si tuviera muchas mariposas – Dino… -

-Te amo Kuro,.. quiero que seas mi novia – le dice interrumpiéndola y apretando con delicadeza las manos de ella.

-Dino,.. yo… yo – la chica no podía decir lo que quería, era como si esa palabra se atorara en su garganta de la emoción.

Dino miraba a la chica, estaba realmente nervioso, pero lo había dicho,… por fin le había dicho lo que sentía por ella, veía como ella quería decir algo, mas no sabía qué era lo que diría, aun tenía miedo de una respuesta negativa, pero no escuchaba ni una negativa ni una positiva, así que al verla mejor vio que sus labios se movían, mas no emitían ningún sonido. Kuro tomo mucho aire y dejando de pensar,.. solo dejándose llevar lo abrazo fuertemente del cuello.

-Yo… yo también te amo Dino – le dijo soltando lagrimas de felicidad.

Dino al escucharla primero se asusto ya que pensaba que le iba a decir que lo quería como un amigo, pero al escuchar lo ultimo sintió como si le dieran un gran golpe sacándole todo el aire que tenia almacenado en sus pulmones.

-Kuro… - susurro separándose de ella lentamente y al verla con esas lagrimas en los ojos lentamente se las limpio para después con cierta timidez pero a la vez ansioso probo lo que había querido probar desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo atrás.

La oji roja al ver como el chico se le acercaba lentamente ella no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos para dejarse llevar por esa sensación de felicidad, y es que ese era su primer beso,… su primer beso dado a la persona que amaba. Dino al unir sus labios con los de ella se sentía tan bien que sentía que flotaba de felicidad si es que se podía, al separarse los dos se sonrieron y se abrazaron completamente feliz, mas en esos momentos se escuchan el toque del reloj dando doce campanadas dando a entender que ya eran las doce en punto, y por lo tanto era veinticinco de Diciembre, en pocas palabras era Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad, Dino – le dice con una sonrisa abrasando al chico realmente feliz.

-Feliz Navidad Kuro – le responde calmadamente pero con una gran sonrisa en su cara a la chica quien no quería dejar de abrazar. Mas Dino al darse cuenta de eso, rápidamente saca de su pantalón una cajita con un moño en el y con una sonrisa se lo tendió a su chica, quien lo tomo curiosa -Es tu regalo de Navidad –.

Kuro miro la cajita y con cuidado empezó a abrirla desenvolviendo sin arrancar la envoltura, al quitar el papel de regalo vio una cajita de terciopelo, ansiosa y curiosa lo abrió lentamente descubriendo en su interior tres broches para el cabello, dos de esos broches llamados hebillas se podían atorar en el cabello mientras que el otro era un broche de cabello pero a diferencia de los otros dos, este era una horquilla, pero lo que los hacía tan iguales era su diseño, Kuro vio admirada y con cuidado llevo sus dedos a los broches de callo y con delicadeza las delineo, tanto la hebilla como la horquilla tenían en un extremo una detallada y hermosa mariposa de todos violetas, mas al verla mejor descubrió que las alas eran piedras amatistas siendo delineadas por la plata que le hacía ver los detalles, y a cada extremo de las alas inferiores colgaban una pequeña cadenita de medio centímetro y de esta colgaba una pequeña piedra amatista en forma de bolita, había pequeñas piedras blancas que al poco tiempo descubrió que eran diamantes y que delineaban la figura de la mariposa.

-Dino,… e-es tan hermoso – dijo sin aliento y conteniéndose de llorar, tenía la intención de devolvérselo mas cuando lo iba a hacer, sintió como el chico le tomaba de las manos y le negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo mande a hacer especialmente para ti – le dice susurrando el rubio besando la cien de la chica – acéptalo –.

Kuro no pudo evitar asentir mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, estaba realmente fascinada por el regalo, mas sentía que era demasiado, pero al ver que su ahora novio no la dejaría decir que no, no pudo evitar sonreír realmente agradecida.

-arigato Dino,…. Esta realmente hermoso – le dice mientras besa delicadamente los labios de él, quien gustosamente acepta – espérame aquí,.. iré por tu regalo – le dice mientras que se separa lentamente de él y llevándose con ella el hermoso regalo que le había dado.

Dino se quedo en la sala esperando a que su ahora novia regresara de su cuarto,… al solo pensar en que ella era su novia sentía una gran felicidad surcar su cuerpo, no tardo mucho ya que al minuto siguiente aparecía su chica con un regalo era en forma cuadriculada pero delgado, estaba envuelto en un papel amarillo con rojo y tenía varios dibujos de esferas de navidad y un moño rojo en el.

-Para ti – le dice con una sonrisa tendiéndole el regalo.

El chico lo tomo y con cuidado lo abrió descubriendo el interior de dicho regalo, era un CD, pero no cualquier CD,… era un disco de un videojuego que había estado buscando por mucho tiempo y que no había podido conseguir por que se agotaban de inmediato y no podía apartarlo por adelantado.

-Kuro,… como? – dijo sorprendido mirando dicho regalo realmente contento.

-Bueno, en el viaje que hice en estas vacaciones con mis padres, en una salida con Aoi lo vi en un aparador, era el ultimo así que lo compre de inmediato – le responde con una sonrisa sabiendo que a él le fascinaría y no se equivoco.

-Gracias… mi vida – le dice esto ultimo abrasándola realmente contento haciendo que Kuro al escuchar esto último se sonrojara como nunca.

-D-de na-da – dijo casi sin voz la chica realmente feliz correspondiendo el abrazo.

Así se quedaron un tiempo abrazados, no queriendo desacer ese momento tan perfecto, solo ellos dos, algunas veces hablaban de cosas pero aun así el silencio que les rodeaba de vez en cuando era relajante,… estar al lado del otro era una sensación tan relajante que hacía que no existiera nada a su alrededor, solo ellos dos en esa habitación.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Cuando llegaron al parque Aoi busco una banca en donde poder sentarse, no tardo mucho en encontrarla y arrastrando a Takeshi con ella lo llevo a una banca abandonada que se encontraba debajo de un árbol frondoso, la luz de la lámpara del parque alumbraba todo el lugar haciendo visible que dicho parque estaba solo a excepción de ellos dos.

-Crees que Dino ya se haya confesado? – le pregunta curiosa la chica moviendo sus pies ansiosa y curiosa.

-Tal vez,… recuerda que puede retractarse – le recordó, mas con una sonrisa cálida acaricia los cabellos de la oji azul para tranquilizarla - pero lo más seguro es que si –.

-Mooo!,.. Takeshi – dice mirándolo fijamente pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, en eso vio en el reloj del parque que eran las dice en punto – Feliz Navidad Takeshi – le dice mientras le sonreía felizmente al chico.

-Feliz Navidad Aoi – le responde una vez se dio cuenta que ya era Navidad, en eso se acordó de su regalo, en serio que al estar con ella hacía que se le olvidara todo, solo podía concentrarse en estar con ellas a solas – toma,.. espero que te guste – le dice dándole una cajita que había sacado de su chaqueta envuelto en un papel azul con muñequitos de nieve en el.

Aoi lo tomo curiosa mas sentía nervios, quería destrozar el papel más desenvolvió el regalo viendo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, curiosa al abrirlo se sorprendió de su contenido, era un collar de plata con un pequeño dije en forma de lagrima, mas la piedra que conformaba el dije era un zafiro.

-T-takeshi… e-esto? – dice sorprendida mirando al chico.

-Bueno, como se que te gusta la lluvia,… pensé que en comprarte en esta lagrima que parece una gota de agua – le contesta con una sonrisa solo para ella.

Aoi no supo que contestar miraba el regalo realmente encantada, en eso vio como el chico tomaba la cajita y de ella sacaba el collar, ella entendió lo que quería a hacer y tímidamente se da la vuelta dándole la espalda y apenada se retira el cabello de sus hombros y se deja poner el collar. Takeshi estaba ansioso, ver el cuello descubierto de la chica que amaba le daban unas ansias de poder besarla, mas se tenía que contener, así que con cuidado empezó a ponerle el collar, vio como la chica se estremecía ante el tacto del frio metal con su caliente piel.

-A-asrigato Takeshi – le dice mirando su dije, y sin llegarlo a pensar besa la mejilla del chico, sin darse cuenta que lo había besado en realidad en la comisura de sus labios haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera pero que estuviera realmente contento. Aoi al quedarse contemplando su regalo se acordó que en su mochila tenia uno para el chico, así que con cuidado saca de su mochilita un regalo algo grande y se lo tiende al chico – toma – le dice con una sonrisa.

-Gracias – le dice el oji pardo tomando el regalo y al ver como la chica se le quedaba viendo con una sonrisa, abrió el regalo sin destrozar tanto la envoltura del papel que era de un color verde con dibujos de renos volando y con un moño verde en él.

Takeshi al desenvolver el regalo vio que era una caja, curioso empieza a abrirlo lentamente y descubre en el un guante de beisbol totalmente nuevo sorprendiéndolo, mas cuando iba a dejar la caja a un lado descubre un peso extra, extrañado y curioso saco ese peso extra viendo a la vez como la sonrisa de Aoi crecía mas y mas con lo que hacía, al sacar dicho peso descubrió al tacto que era redondo y que estaba cocido, él lo reconoció al instante en que lo toco, era una bola de beisbol mas al sacarlo la ve, se veía que estaba un poco usada pero lo que dé en verdad lo había dejado en shock era que dicha pelota tenía un autógrafo, el autógrafo de su beisbolista favorito.

-Sabia que te gustaría – le dice la peli castaña llamando la atención del chico – veras, cuando me fui de viaje, resulta que había un partido amistoso de beisbol y descubrí que tu beisbolista favorito iba a participar, así que con mucho esfuerzo al terminar el partido le pedí un autógrafo para ti – le contesta contenta sin llegar a comentarle que se había metido a los vestidores asustando a los jugadores, y que había casi suplicado por que le firmase un autógrafo a una pelota que ella traía y que era nueva, mas el beisbolista le dio la pelota con la que había jugado el partido y le había autografiado en ella, además de darle otra cosa más – por cierto, el guante que tienes a la mano, también es de él beisbolista me lo dio de regalo -.

Takeshi no podía creer lo que le decía la chica, era el mejor regalo que podría tener en su vida, estaba realmente conmovido y feliz, mas su felicidad podía llegar a niveles insospechados al pensar en algo que realmente quería, más que los regalos que le había dado la chica.

-Aoi,… muchas gracias.. enserio muchas gracias – le decía dejando el guante y la pelota dentro de la caja y dejándola a un lado para después abrasar a la chica quien sonrojada acepta el abraso, más de un momento a otro se separa de ella y queriendo hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo la besa tomándola desprevenida.

Aoi se sorprendió ante el beso del chico haciendo que se sonrojara mucho, mas tímidamente abraza al chico por el cuello y corresponde el beso haciendo que esas mariposas en su estomago revoloteasen como nunca. Takeshi al sentir como la chica le correspondía el beso fue lo mejor que había sentido, sentía esa necesidad de adrenalina, sentía que podía hacer muchas cosas a la vez como jugar beisbol y kendo, mas estaba seguro que lo único que aria en esos momentos seria seguir besando a la chica que tanto amaba.

-Te amo Aoi – le dice una vez separándose de ella y viendo con gusto ese sonrojo que siempre aparecía en ella y que él era el causante.

-Y-yo… yo también te,... amo Takeshi – le dice apenada y aun confundida por lo que había pasado, mas sus sentimientos eran totalmente genuinos.

-Quieres ser mi novia? – le pregunta realmente contento, mas vio como la chica tímidamente asentía con la cabeza sin poder decir nada no pudo evitar sonreír cálidamente, y contento a su respuesta afirmativa silenciosa volvió a apoderarse de esos labios que le encantaban.

Sin que los dos se dieran cuenta empezó a nevar lentamente, cuando se separaron del beso pudieron ver como caía pequeños copos de nieve haciendo esa una hermosa y blanca Navidad, se quedaron un tiempo observando como caía la nieve y se empezaba a amontonar en el suelo, Takeshi tenía abrazada a la chica por la cintura acercándolo más a él cosa que Aoi encantada se acercaba.

Después de un momento tanto Takeshi como Aoi se levantaron de su asiento para regresar a la casa de esta última para tomar algo caliente ya que empezaba a hacer más frió gracias a la nieve que caía.

Mientras eso pasaba en la casa de las chicas, Kuro y Dino observaban por la ventana como la nieve empezaba a caer abrazados en el sofá con dos tazas de chocolate caliente cada uno esperando el regreso de sus amigos quienes estaban afuera contemplando lo que ellos contemplaban en esa Navidad.

Las dos parejas contemplaban ese milagro de Navidad de ese veinticinco de Diciembre trajo para ellos, volviéndolo algo mágico y espectacular ante sus ojos, no pudiendo evitar pensar que esa era la mejor Navidad que habían tenido jamás, y que más adelante tendrían mejores Navidades a partir de ese momento.

* * *

**Espero que te guste mi regalo Kuro!... =3.**

**Buon Natale! (Feliz Navidad).**


End file.
